un angel en el cielo!
by akayoko96
Summary: es un narusaku de fantasya romance y drama.  naruto esta tranquilo en su casa cuando su vida cambia por completo al ver a un chica preciosa con el pelo largo asta la cintura y unos hermsos ojos jade.  -un angel?-.  -ola chico gato jiijji!-.  -ahhhhhhhhhhh


Un angel en el cielo

Existen los angeless!.

**Era una tarde en Tokio y un chico de 16 años viendo la tele a oscuras en su sofá blanco el chico se llama Naruto Uzumaki es rubio con el pelo alborotado ojos azules como el cielo, tiene un buen cuerpo y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. **

**HUAAA que cansado naruto rascándose la nuca.**

**Naruto se levanta, va directo a la nevera coge el cartón de leche y empieza a beber.**

**Mnnnn…. Que bien me a naruto con una sonrisa animada.**

**Salio al balcón para tomar el aire y escucho una dulce voz…**

**Chico… he chico….-.**

**Naruto miro para los lados y no vio nada.**

**Hee chico aquí arriba….-.**

**Naruto miro para arriba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par se froto los ojos y miro otra vez.**

**BUH!-.**

**HAAAAAAAAAA!-.**

**Je je que gracioso eres chico gato-.**

**Eres eres un ANGEL! naruto señalándola.**

**Era un ángel precioso tenia los ojos color verde jade los labios pintados con un rosa clarito la sombra de ojos rosa, el pelo lo tenia largo hasta las rodillas y de color rosa, un vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color rosa pétalo de cerezo, un collar apretado al cuello con una campanita blanca, un lacito en el lado derecho de su cabeza de color blanco, unas bailarinas blancas y unas preciosas grandes alas blancas.**

**Si soy un ángel de que te sorprendes Chico gato?-.**

**Sabes no se ve todos los días personas con alas volando por el cielo estrellado-.**

**A no? Pues que raro no?-.**

**Como que es raro es lo mas normal-.**

**Pues no chico gato-.**

**No? Chico gato?-.**

**No, por que siempre estamos al lado de los humanos por eso nos llaman ángeles la chica con una sonrisa dulce.**

**Quee eres un ángel guardián?-.**

**Si y sobre todo tu ángel guardiá la chica acercándose a naruto y dándole un beso en la frente, se puso de repente como un dibujo raro en la frente.**

**por cierto me llamo Sakura-.**

**Yo soy naruto uzumaki-.**

**Toma esto-. Le dijo Sakura dándole una banda para la frente.**

**Para que es esto?-.**

**Para ponerla en la frente-.**

**Heee para que?-. **

**Para esconder tu marca celestial que tienes en la frente-.**

**en la frente?-. Dijo naruto girándose para mirarse en la puerta del balcón, tenia en la frente una estrella con alas.**

**Pero que me has echooo!-.**

**Ese signo significa que as encontrado tu ángel de la guardia-.**

**A si y quien es?-.**

** la chica con una dulce sonrisa.**

**Tuuuuuu-.**

**Si por que?-.**

**No por nada-.**

**hmp!¬.¬-.**

**jaajajaa te pareces a mi mejor a migo diciendo eso-. **

**no me digas, bueno Me tengo que ir nos veremos muy Sakura dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose volando en dirección a la luna.**

**Adiós…. naruto mirando con tristeza como se iba.**

**Naruto se fue a acostar y se durmió.**

**RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG!**

**Asqueroso despertador-.**

**Buhaaa que sueño-. Dijo naruto bostezando y rozándose los ojos.**

**Naruto se dirigió a la ducha se ducho rápido, se puso la ropa…**

**Tenia puesto unos vaqueros un poco rajados una camiseta naranja con negro y tanbien se puso la banda que le dio Sakura.**

**Bajo corriendo a desayunar y fue directo al instituto.**

**Naruto-que suerte hoy no voy a llegar tarde a con una sonrisa animada cruzándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.**

**Hee dobe que tal?-.**

**Naruto- buenos días saske teme-.**

**Saske- vamos que llegamos tarde dobe-.**

**Naruto-GRRR! teme-.**

**Saske- hmp! dobe**

**Naruto-teme**

**Saske-dobe**

**Naruto-teme**

**Saske-dobe**

**Naruto-teme**

**Saske- dobe**

**Naruto-bueno vale ya que llegamos tarde-.**

**Saske-hmp!-.**

**Ya llegaron a su clase, naruto se sentaba al lado de la ventana y saske a su otro lado.**

**Empezó la clase..**

**Naruto miraba por la ventana como los pájaros volaban, naruto entonces recordó a Sakura un ángel precioso.**

**Profesor-tenemos a una nueva alumna, pasa por se giro y abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**Era una chica preciosa que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas paso por la puerta caminando hasta la pizarra llevaba puesto una mini falda negra una camisa fucsia, el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rosa, un collar apretado con una campanita blanca y un lazo al lado derecho de la cabeza.**

**Profesor- preséntate-.**

**Me llamo Sakura haruno encantada de conocerles a la vista y todos se quedaron asombrados de su belleza.**

**Sakura-por favor trátenme bien-. Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia,**

**Todos-guauu!-.**

**Naruto se quedo asombrado era el ángel de ayer.**

**Profesor-siéntate detrás de naruto-.**

**Sakura-hai-.**

**Sakura se acercaba cada vez mas a naruto hasta que llego al pupitre de naruto…**

**Sakura-hola otra vez chico Sakura tocándole la frente con el dedo.**

**Naruto-hhh….hola-.**

**Sakura le sonrío con dulzura fue hasta su sitio y se sentó en su pupitre**

**Sasuke- hee dobe es que tu conoces a esta monada?-.**

**Naruto-creo que si-.**

**Saske-como que 'creo'-.**

**Naruto- es que no estoy seguro de conocerla-.**

**Saske-hummm….-.**

**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Era la ora del patio Sakura salio antes que todos y se sentó debajo de un árbol de cerezo.**

**Naruto pensó-donde esta?-.**

**Naruto noto un viento calido con pétalos de cerezo rozándole las mejillas, naruto en ese momento se giro y ahí estaba el ángel rosa sonriéndole.**

**Naruto se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado…**

**Sakura-hola chico gato-. Dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos.**

**Naruto-qque haces aquí?-.**

**Sakura-soy tu ángel de la guardia no?-.**

**Naruto-si-.**

**Sakura-pues ya esta tengo que estar a tu lado y Sakura acercándose a el dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Naruto se quedo sorprendido.**

**A lo lejos una chica celosa miraba la escena era karin, karin le gustaba saske pero tanbien naruto.**

**Sakura se separa de su sonrojada mejilla y le sonríe.**

**Naruto-ss…Sakura-.**

**Sakura-si? Sakura poniendo cara de niña confundida.**

**Naruto-nada naruto sonrojado rascándose la nuca.**

**De repente Sakura nota un balón de futbol chocar con su cabeza.**

**Sakura-hauu!-.**

**Naruto-pero que...-.**

**Karin-hee tu pelo chicle un partido venga haber lo que eres capaz-.**

**Amigas de karin-esooo no ligues tanto con el segundo novio de karin-.**

**Sakura-chico gato…-.**

**Naruto-noo me llames asiiii!-.**

**Sakura-eres su novio?-.**

**Naruto-claro que no-.**

**Sakura-ya esta asunto arreglado no es tu novio, entonces puedo hacer lo que me de la gana-.**

**Amigas de karin-ahhhhhhh! todas tapándose la boca.**

**Karin-asquerosa como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono pelo chicle-.**

**Sakura-tu tanbien me alzaste la voz!-.**

**Karin- cállate eres solo basura que no se atreve a jugar un partido-.**

**Sakura-yo no he dicho nada de un no en jugar un partido-.**

**Karin-pues venga empecemos pelo chicle-.**

**Naruto se acerca al oído de Sakura y le dice…**

**Sakura no creo que sea buena idea-.**

**Sakura-por que no?-.**

**Naruto-por que es la mejor en gimnasia-.**

**Sakura-y que crees que yo no se nada-.**

**Karin- venga empecemos-.**

**Karin y Sakura estaban en la cancha y los demás en el césped sentados, vinieron toda la clase hasta saske.**

**Karin-te voy a ganar-.**

**Sakura-no te hagas esperanzas nunca tendrás la fuerza que tengo yo-.**

**Karin chuto la pelota y empezó a dirigirse a la portería de Sakura, Sakura estaba esperando en la portería a que chutara.**

**Karin-toma estaaa-.**

**Sakura-ja será una broma-.**

**Karin chuto su mejor patada que nadie podía parar por que era muy potente y todos se quedaban con la muñeca rota o cualquier otro hueso.**

**Sakura puso mirada enfadada como las de tsunade 'quienes conozcan a tsunade lo entenderán jejeXD' miro hacia la pelota alzo el puño y le dio un puñetazo que salio volando hacia la portería de karin la pelota entro en la portería contra el suelo el balón izo un agujero enorme en el suelo y el balón se rompió.**

**Todos alucinaron. Y mas naruto, saske y karin.**

**Sakura- uii lo siento por haberte roto el balón pero bueno eso significa que he ganado?-.**

**Karin-aaa…ss…..asii es-.**

** fue corriendo hacia naruto y le abrazo.**

**Sakura-lo as visto he ganado-.**

**Naruto-ss….si-.**

**Saske-bien echo sakurita-.**

** Sakura poniendo cara de niña contenta.**

**Naruto-hee saske ni lo naruto cogiendo la cabeza de Sakura y abrazándola contra su pecho.**

**Sakura sorprendida por ese gesto y con cara de niña pequeña confusa.**

**Saske- vale vale tranquilo saske con una gota en la cabeza.**

**Naruto-mas te naruto mirándole con cara de asesino-.**

**Sakura-mas te vale de que chico gato? Sakura con cara de niñita. **

**Naruto-nada no es nada-.**

**Sakura-pues dímelo tu chico pantera-.**

**Saske-chico pantera?-.**

**Naruto-pantera?-.**

**Sakura-si chico pantera le queda bien no?-.**

**Saske- si no esta mal con ese apodo ligare mas jejeje-.**

**Naruto-Sakura no podías llamarle chico cuervo o chico cerdo o chico caballo o asi este es perfecto chico toro como siempre hace ese ruido hmp! parece un toro-.**

**Saske tenia 4 gotitas en la cabeza.**

**Sakura-no naruto-kun no le que da bien-.**

**Naruto- pero chico cuervo si le queda bien-.**

**sakura-no-.**

**Saske- oye dobe que problema tienes con mi apodo déjalo estar súper tonto dobe-.**

**Naruto- es que te quedaría mejor chico cuervo va mas con tu personalidad y tus ojos y no me llames dobe si yo soy un super tonto dobe tu eres un requete super tonto teme!-.**

**Saske-queeee!-.**

**Sakura-no pelearos dobes-.**

**Saske- asi naruto pues tu eres un súper tonto cabeza hueca poco atractivo dobe!-.**

**Naruto-asii pues tu eres un requete tonto pijo pasota teme!-.**

**Sasunaru- pues tu eress…..**

**Sakura-CALLAOS SUPER REQUETE TONTOS IDIOTAS BOBOS DOBESSSSSSSSSS!-.**

**Saskenaruto-HAI!-.**

**Sakura-muy bien saske chico pantera y naruto chico gato y ya estaaaaaaa! Vamos a la ultima clase!-.**

**Saskenaruto-haiiiii!**

**ring ringg…..**

**Sakura escucho la campanita de su collar y se desmayo….**

**Naruto-SAKURA-.**

**Saske-pero que le pasa-.**

**naruto-no lo se-.**

**saske-será mejor que descanse en algún sitio-.**

**Naruto-creo que nos hemos pasado ya la ultima clase discutiendo-.**

**Saske-si en cualquier momento sonara el timbre para irnos-.**

**Naruto-me la llevare a mi casa y cuando se despierte la llevare a su casa-.**

**Saske-vale nos vemos mañana-.**

**Naruto-vale adiós-.**

**Saske- si cuando despierte quiere hacer algo con tigo por que estéis en tu casa, ya se que eres virgen a si que no te pongas nervioso adioss! saske yéndose corriendo.**

**Naruto-cállate idiota no va a pasar nada!-.**

**Naruto llego a su casa cargado con Sakura entro la tumbo en el sofá blanco y le puso un pañuelo mojado en la frente, naruto empezó a fijarse en esos labios rosados y empezó a acercarse a esos labios rosados entonces de repente Sakura abrió los ojos naruto se aparto rápidamente sonrojado pero Sakura ya se dio cuenta que quería besarla, y se sonrojo ella tanbien. Naruto estaba con la cara girada Sakura sonrío dulcemente se acerco a naruto le cojio la cara y le beso dulce mente en los labios, naruto abrió los ojos de par en par se quedo sorprendido pero le correspondió el beso ese beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionante naruto empezó a abrazarla y Sakura a deslizar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos rubios de naruto, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos ella en esos ojos azules cielo y el en esos ojos verde jade.**

**COLC cloc ****cloc…**

**Sakura abrió de par en par los ojos cuando sus ojos se volvieron de color rosa con negro.**

**Naruto-que pasa Sakura? naruto mirándola asustado.**

**Sakura estaba como en estado de shock.**

** empezó a cogerla por los hombros y moverla con fuerza.**

**Sakura-nn..naruto es…escapa-.**

**Naruto-Sakura?-.**

**De repente se abrieron las puertas del balcón y entro un aire frío y de color negro en dirección donde se encontraba Sakura.**

**Naruto-Sakura que es eso-.**

**Sakura despertó por fin de su shock y vio el viento oscuro que se acercaba a ella.**

**Sakura-chico gato vete Sakura levantándose y poniéndose delante de naruto.**

**Naruto-Sakura…-.**

**Sakura-flor cerezo ABRETE!-.**

**la campanita se ilumino de repente el cuerpo de Sakura se rodeo de pétalos de cerezo.**

**Naruto-Sakura?...-.**

**Sakura- no pasa nada chico gira la cabeza y le sonríe.**

**Naruto ve como Sakura se iba transformando en ángel.**

**Viento oscuro-**_** maldito ángel apártate o tendré que acabar con tigo ángel repugnante-.**_

**Sakura-no me apartare soy su ángel guardián y es importante para Sakura abriendo las alas blancas para tapar a naruto.**

**Naruto-pero que pasa Sakura no entiendo nada-.**

**Sakura-el es el señor oscuro, el que vive en el inframundo como lo llaméis vosotros?-.**

**Naruto-el diablo o Satanás?-.**

**Sakura-correcto y ese diablo quiere llevarte con el-.**

**Naruto-queeeeee! Por que no me he suicidado ni nada parecido-.**

**Sakura-ya lose yo tampoco se muy bien por que te quiere a ti-.**

**Viento oscuro-**_**por que ese chico tiene un gran poder de la luz dentro de el esta la destrucción del inframundo y del señor oscuro-.**_

**Sakura-es que tu no eres el señor oscuro?-.**

**Viento oscuro-**_**no, soy su mas fiel y poderoso servidor me llamo orochimaru-.**_

**Sakura-orochimaru he?-.**

**Naruto-Sakura..-.**

**Sakura gira la cabeza y le dice mirándolo a los ojos –no te preocupes te protegeré con mi vida-. Y le da una sonrisa dulce.**

**Viento oscuro-**_**tu lo as dicho jajaja-.**_**orochimaru sale del viento oscuro y enseña su cuerpo real, parecía una serpiente venenosa que te picaría en cualquier momento y cuando te pica cuesta quitar el veneno.**

**Orochimaru-te llego tu hora orochimaru sacando una espada por su boca y escupiéndola hacia Sakura.**

**Naruto-SAKURA CUIDADO!-.**

**La espada se clava en el pecho de Sakura traspasando la espalda.**

**Sakura-**_**malditoo haa-.**_**Sakura gira el rostro para mirar a naruto y le dice.. –**_**lo siento perdóname no soy lo bastante fuer…te….-.**_**Sakura cierra poco a poco los ojos y cae al suelo poca abajo.**

**Naruto-SAKURAAA! estaba echando lagrimas pero tanbien estaba muy enfadado sus ojos se volvieron de color marrón clarito, también se estaba transformando**__**llevaba una armadura de caballero blanco.**

**Orochimaru-interesante chico muy interesante… orochimaru sonriendo.**

**Naruto-HAS ERIDO A SAKURA NO TE LO PERDONARE EN LA VIDA!-.**

**La venda de naruto que llevaba puesto en la cabeza se desato y callo al lado de Sakura, el dibujo de la frente de naruto se ilumino y en su mano derecha apareció una espada blanca.**

**Orochimaru-o no, no creía que llegaría tan legos que podría tener la espada de la luz-.**

**Naruto-muere orochimaruuu! naruto corriendo hacia orochimaru con la espada en alto.**

**Orochimaru- tengo que escapar… o si no acabara con migo…-. Orochimaru se mordió el dedo dibujo un circulo en su mano con un punto en el medio y dijo…- ven a mi espada salio del pecho de Sakura y fue directo a la mano de orochimaru, orochimaru clavo su espada en el suelo y desapareció.**

**Naruto-nooo donde estas maldito!-.**

**Naruto volvió a la normalidad se apago la luz de su frente y se desmayo, callo al lado de sakura.**

**Sakura también volvió a la normalidad y se le curo la herida. Naruto abrió poco a poco los ojos cuando no vio a Sakura, naruto se levanto de golpe.**

**Naruto-Sakura…..-. **

**Sakura estaba en el balcon cantando a la luz de la luna….**

_se que así se funden sueños con amor.. Polvo de estrellas se volverán y por eso tienes que creer, Haver nacido has de celebrar y orgullosa has de estar tu mirada de ángel brilla con furor tus miedos no… la empañaran esa luz que te envolvió al nacer el mal calma podrá borrar si la sabes manejar y sus sentido aceptar…._

**A tu lado he podido estar siempre orgullosa de tu empeño cada viaje debí emprender admirando tu valor **

**Sin fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor…**

**Naruto se quedo sorprendido Sakura tenia una voz tan dulce.**

**Naruto-Sakura…-.**

**Sakura-haaaa chico gato no me digas que me has escuchado cantar-.**

**Naruto-así es jeje cantas muy naruto con una sonrisa animada.**

**Sakura-de verdad?-.**

**Naruto-si de naruto con una sonrisa animada.**

**Sakura-gracias…-.**

**Naruto-por cierto Sakura-.**

**Sakura-si?-.**

**Naruto-no estabas gravemente herida?-.**

**Sakura-si pero al volver ser normal el poder que me quedaba se concentro en la herida y me la curo-.**

**Naruto-a…-.**

**Sakura-que pasa?-.**

**Naruto-no nada-.**

**Sakura-hummm…..? se acerca al rostro de naruto y le mira a los ojos y le dice.. –de verdad que no me quieres decir nada? Sakura con cara de picardía.**

**Naruto-nn… naruto mirando los labios de Sakura.**

**Sakura vio como se fijaba en sus labios se aparto del rostro de naruto y se puso roja.**

**Sakura-chico gato…-.**

**Naruto-si?-.**

**Sakura-eres un Sakura tocándole los labios con el dedo.**

**Naruto-ss….ssakura-.**

**Sakura-desde hoy vivo aquí-.**

**Naruto-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-.**

**Sakura-es que no tengo otro sitio donde ir naruto-kun..-.**

**Naruto-naruto-kun?-.**

**Sakura-me dejas vivir aquí naruto-kun?... Sakura con ojitos de cachorrito.**

**Naruto-vv…vale..-.**

**Sakura-yuuujuuuuuuuu!-.**

**Naruto-madre mía como me ha pasado naruto con cuatro gotas al estilo anime.**

**Continuraaaa… **__


End file.
